Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 3$ and $y = 2$. $5$ $x$ $ + 5$ $y$ $ + 10$
Substitute $3$ for ${x}$ and $2$ for ${y}$ $ = 5{(3)} + 5{(2)} + 10 $ $ = 15 + 10 + 10 $ $ = 35$